1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a system, apparatus, and method for utilizing sensor data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of pervasive communication technologies has delivered direct access to mobile device users worldwide. While access has given users the convenience of communication at all times this convenience in many cases is a burden as callers can inadvertently interrupt other activities which socially take precedence. One exemplary example is a phone ringing in the middle of a conversation—socially a person would never interrupt another conversation unless the matter was extremely urgent. The fact that communication requests cannot be socially integrated has made the pervasiveness of communication a burden and has lead to ignoring of calls (urgent or not) as well as allowing remote communications to take precedence over local communications.